Missing Hobbit
by Acantha Roberts
Summary: During a horrific thunderstorm, Frodo Baggins disappears from Bag End. Great panic spreads through Hobbiton, as the search for Frodo Baggins begins.
1. Chapter 1

Loud claps of thunder and flashes of lightening sounded from outside. This storm has lasted three days, with no sign of ending. Bilbo and Frodo decided to stay inside Bag End until the storm passed. Bilbo told Frodo stories of his adventures, like his did was Frodo was little. He still enjoyed then now; despite the fact he was older.

After Bilbo finished a story about trolls and dwarves, he realised how late is was.

"It's getting late, Frodo." Bilbo said, "I thinks it's time for bed."

As the two of them were settling down to sleep, Frodo noticed something or someone standing outside his bedroom window. It turned away and walked out of sight. Curiosity got the better of him and with the thunderstorm still raging outside, Frodo left Bag end.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo slowly stirred, he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Frodo!" He called, "Put the kettle onto the fire for tea!"

No answer. Bilbo sighed in annoyance, he left his bedroom and headed towards Frodo's room. He pushed the door open and walked in, his eyes half shut. Bilbo felt his heart sink, when he saw the empty bed. In a state of panic, Bilbo ran around Bag end, searching for his missing nephew. Panicking, Bilbo ran out into his garden calling Frodo's name to no answer.

He started walking down towards the stores, but no one was out yet. Bilbo knocked on every door in Hobbiton, searching for his nephew. But no one had seen him. Samwise, Pippin and Merry had awoke at the sound of Bilbo's panic calls. They rushed out to see what the matter was.

Bilbo turned to face them, a panicked expression on his face. "Frodo is missing!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo, Samwise, Pippin and Merry sat in Bag end, worrying. They'd asked everyone to search for Frodo, but no one had seen him. Bilbo continually told the hobbits the events that happened last night, when he last saw Frodo. No one could come up with an explanation to where the young hobbit could have gone.

Bilbo was almost in tears, panicking about his nephew. He knew the dangers of Middle Earth and feared for Frodo's safety.

"What if some awful creature took him?!" Bilbo exclaimed, "Oh, the poor lad. All alone in the big world."

"We'll find him, Mr Bilbo." Samwise assured, trying to be encouraging.

Two days passed and no one had seen Frodo. By this time every hobbit in the Shire was made aware of the young hobbit's mysterious disappearance. But so far no one had seen him. Bilbo was exhausted, he hadn't been sleeping well due to the stress. He sat by the fire, sipping a hot cup of tea, when someone knocked on the door. Bilbo slowly stood up and answered. Samwise and Pippin stood on the porch, looking just as stressed as Bilbo.

"I got your mail for you, Mr Bilbo." Samwise said, handing Bilbo the envelopes.

"Thank you, Samwise." Bilbo said, "Please, come in."

Samwise and Pippin followed Bilbo into back end and towards the fireplace, where they sat down on big plush chairs. Bilbo flipped through the mail, before tossing in onto the floor.

"Nothing interesting." He said, disappointed.

"Wait!" Pippin exclaimed, picking up one of the envelopes, "Some hobbit from the West Farthing has sent you this letter."

Bilbo sighed, "Probably nothing important." He said, loosing hope in finding his Nephew.

Pippin opened the envelope to see a long letter, as he read through his expression change. From relief to fear, Samwise and Bilbo noticed and stood up.

"What is it Peregrin?" Bilbo asked, curious.

"Frodo has been found!" Pippin exclaimed.

Bilbo snatched the letter out of Pippins hand and began to read, he was at fried relieved, but it soon changed to worry.


	4. The Letter

**Dearest Bilbo **

**You may call off the search, my husband found Frodo in our corn felt on the night of the 9th of September. **

**I wish I could say all is well with him, but I would be lying. My husband found him passed out covered in vomit. His clothes were soaking wet and he was shivering, but his skin was burning with fever. We've had a doctor come around and try to help, but he has no idea what is wrong with him. He's been unable to keep any food down and we can't bring his fever down. **

**I wish the news were better, dearest Bilbo. But I can't lie to you **

**Jacinta Proudfoot **


	5. Chapter 4

Bilbo paced up and down Bag End, pondering about what to do. Merry, Samwise and Pippin read the letter repeatedly, worrying about Frodo. As day faded to night, Bilbo prepared to leave.

"Mr Bilbo, it's too late to leave." Samwise advised, "You need to sleep, it too late."

"I couldn't sleep, knowing Frodo is so ill." Bilbo argued, "I have to go now."

There was no arguing with Bilbo, he wanted to be with Frodo. As Bilbo opened the circular door, Samwise, Pippin and Merry walked to his side.

"We're coming with you, Bilbo." Samwise said, "You're not going by yourself."

The four hobbits stared their journey to the West Farthing. They only stopped twice, for sleeping and food. The four hobbits where to worried about Frodo to stop for long. After two days they arrived in the West Farthing, Jacinta Proudfoot and her husband James Proudfoot live in the centre of the West Farthing, so by the time they arrived at there farm, it was night time.

The hobbits where exhausted when they arrived at Jacinta's farm, they walked through the corn field and towards the hobbit hole. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Jacinta opened the door and smiled sympathetically.

"I'm so glad you came." Jacinta said, "Unfortunately he's not doing any better."

Jacinta welcomed the four Hobbits inside and took their bags off them. James then came out of a room at the end of the hallway, he greeted Bilbo and the other three hobbits.

"Thank for coming all this way." James said, "He's awake now, and he's been waiting for you."

Bilbo, Samwise, Merry and Pippin followed James, as he walked towards the room Frodo was in. James pushed on the wooden door and beckoned for the hobbits to enter. Bilbo felt tears run down his face when he saw his poor sick nephew.

Frodo was lying in bed, in the far corner of the room. A bucket sat at his bedside and a damp cloth lay across his fevered forehead.

"What in Middle earth, could have done this?" Bilbo muttered.

Frodo slowly moved his head to face the door, he smiled weakly at the sight of the hobbits. They slowly walked to his bedside, tears of worry running down their faces. The four hobbits were speechless, no one knew what to say to poor Frodo.

"Please don't cry, Bilbo." Frodo muttered, his own eyes filling with tears.

"What happened to you?" Bilbo questioned, worriedly.

Frodo fell silent, he turned away and looked at the floor. He looked back at Bilbo as he felt a hand run down his cheek.

"You really are burning hot." Bilbo said, "Please, My lad. Tell us what happened to you. Where have you been. Why are you so sick?"

Frodo sighed, he opened his mouth to speak, but then suddenly went ashen. He leaned over the side of the bed, as he was sick into the bucket at his bedside. Bilbo gently rubbed his nephew's back as the vomiting fit began. When the fit ceased, Frodo placed his head back into the pillow, wiping to vomit from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, Bilbo." Frodo apologised.

"Hush now, my lad." Bilbo said, "You're not well, don't apologise."

"Mr Frodo." Samwise suddenly said, "Please tell is what happened to you. Where have you been?"

Frodo sighed again, "I'll tell you what happened. If you promise not to judge me."

"We're just worried about you, Frodo." Pippin said, "We want to help you get better."

Frodo smiled weakly, "Fine. I'll tell you."


End file.
